


Better Home

by Lunarium



Category: Raruurien (Webcomic)
Genre: Double Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Ra sees who bought Bugu.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Better Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schneefresser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneefresser/gifts).



“Noo! Bugu is mine!” 

Ra’s wails pierced through her heart as her little boy ran through the bustling crowd at the bazaar to the Yakku. Seeing the ‘sold’ sign for herself brought tears to her eyes, the last remnants of hope disappeared. She knew his pain, though she had hoped this time it would be different. 

Ra will never see Bugu again. 

The new owner approached the Yakku. Holding a cane, fully blind in one eye and partially blind in the other, the old man was accompanied by his limping daughter. 

“There he is,” the old man said proudly. “This one’s in perfect shape.” 

“Baba, that must have cost all your money!” his daughter exclaimed. 

“Without it we won’t be able to ship out goods from our farm,” the old man said. “I can’t see any more, you got that injury, and things haven’t been the same since Kareem passed away. Who else do we have but each other?” 

“Baba!” 

Ra stepped back, watching them silently. Rien studied him, hands on her heart. Even Ruu watched without making a single sound. 

Finally turning around, Ra, wearing a somber expression, approached Rien and Ruu. 

“Let’s go,” he said. “They need Bugu.”


End file.
